My Cinderella
by Wafferoll Deka
Summary: Len mengerti, ia tidak bisa memiliki Rin. Len mengerti, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin satu hal. Ia hanya ingin Rin tersenyum, marah, dan menangis hanya untuknya. Baginya itu sudah cukup.


Sepatu yang indah itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menatap sejenak kotak sepatu tersebut, bernostalgia tentang sepatu buatannya yang terakhir.

Kemudian ia pun membawa kotak sepatu tersebut ke bawah ranjang, membiarkannya tersimpan di sana selamanya. Ia mengulum senyum pada niatnya.

"Kapan sepatu ini punya pemilik ya?"

 **.**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

 _ **Vocaloid is not mine. I don't receive any profits in this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Language: Indonesian**_

 _ **Status: Complete**_

 _ **Genre: Drama; Romance**_

 _ **Characters: Len K.; Rin K.**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Special fanfic for BlueMoon2207**_

 **.**

 **My Cinderella**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam tiba, namun telepon berdering menjadi alarm bangun bagi Len. Iris biru safirnya masih terpejam seraya tangannya meraba-raba nakas. Mencari hingga akhirnya ponselnya berhasil ia raih. Dengan cepat membaca nama yang tertera di layar dengan wajah mengantuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menekan ikon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Ia ikut bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, memfokuskan diri pada si penelepon.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

Tidak ada sahutan dari penelepon di seberang, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Len kemudian paham dan segera mengambil keputusan. "Datanglah ke rumahku, aku akan mendengarkanmu," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Percakapan singkat itu pun berakhir. Pemuda berwajah _shota_ itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena menyuruh Rin datang ke rumahnya, tapi gadis itu tidak akan mau bicara jika mereka tidak bertemu.

Len segera turun dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman. Tengah malam begini biasanya gadis itu akan meminta minuman hangat. Mungkin cokelat panas bukan ide yang buruk. Meski sebenarnya cokelat sangat mahal, tapi Len tidak peduli walau ia masih menganggur.

Tidak lama kemudian bel rumah berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu. Tanpa harus membuka pintu pun Len sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Gadis yang juga berambut _blonde_ dan bermanik safir, gadis cantik itu datang dengan wajah muram. Len terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu kemudian meminta Rin untuk segera masuk.

Gadis itu menurut, ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan kepala tertunduk. Poninya yang tampak berantakan tanpa jepit rambut mulai menutupi wajahnya. Len meletakkan gelas cokelatnya di atas meja, kemudian menatap Rin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Rin? Ada apa?"

Rin tidak menjawab, ia masih diam. Kelihatannya berbicara benar-benar tidak berguna saat ini. Tapi Len tahu, masalah Rin masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Orang tua Rin memang sedikit kasar, benar-benar diperlakukan seperti upik abu dalam cerita Cinderella.

Perlahan Len mendekat, merangkul gadis manis itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Meski tanpa kata-kata pun Len tahu, Rin sangat terluka. Ia tahu Rin sedang menangis dalam diam. Ia begitu mengenal gadis ini, gadis manis yang menarik hatinya.

"Jangan ditahan, menangis saja. Aku tidak melarang."

Setelah ucapan Len, terdengarlah isak tangis dari sang gadis berambut pendek. Ia terisak dengan tubuh gemetaran. Len juga baru sadar dengan lengan Rin yang memar. Iris safirnya meredup, merasa kesal pada orang tua Rin. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Rin."

Malam itu menjadi malam yang berat bagi Len. Hingga Rin tertidur sekali pun, ia tetap memeluknya dan ikut tertidur. Setidaknya dengan begini gadis manis itu sudah lebih tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah kejadian di malam itu, Len terbangun pada suatu pagi oleh jam alarm di sampingnya. Ia mendelik pada jam berbentuk pisang tersebut sebelum melontarkan tendangan mautnya hingga jam itu terpental ke dinding. Ia bangkit dan mulai menunjuk jam tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

"Untuk apa kau membangunkanku?! Aku ini pengangguran bodoh! Pengangguran! Dasar jam tidak punya otak! Kau itu-"

 _Tuk!_

Makian Len pada jam yang tidak bersalah pun berhenti. Len buru-buru mendekati jendela kamarnya, melihat siapa yang baru saja melempari kaca jendelanya dengan batu kerikil.

Di bawah sana, terlihat gadis berambut _blonde_ yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Mengenakan setelan baju kasual dengan rok selutut. Len terdiam sejenak.

"Len! Cepat turun! Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu!" seru Rin agak keras.

"Oh, oke, tunggu sebentar!"

Len buru-buru melempar selimut yang masih melekat di tubuhnya ke sembarang arah. Ia segera menuju lantai bawah dan membukakan pintu untuk Rin yang sudah menunggu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum setelah membuka pintu.

Rin memperhatikan Len. Melihat bahwa pemuda itu masih mengenakan piama di siang hari seperti ini. "Kau baru saja bangun? Astaga, Len, walau kau pengangguran tetap saja tubuhmu butuh olahraga. Kau benar-benar pemalas."

"He? Rin perhatian padaku ya? Ah, manisnya~"

Dengan segera Rin memukul kepala Len dengan keras. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, bodoh," ucapnya kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa permisi pada sang tuan rumah. Sementara Len mengelus-elus hadiah dari Rin yang berupa benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang sih? Padahal kemarin tidak, kemarinnya lagi juga tidak. Ada pacar baru ya?" tanya Len asal kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan pernah pacaran Len. Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini."

Len melihat apa yang dibawa gadis itu. Sekotak kue pisang kesukaan Len. Matanya pun berbinar melihat apa yang dibawa Rin, buru-buru ia merebut kotak tersebut dan mencomot satu kue. Benar-benar maniak pisang.

"Eh, sebentar, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memberiku ini?" tanya Len setelah menelan satu gigitan.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selama sudah mau menemaniku. Sebenarnya niatku datang ke sini bukan untuk membawakanmu kue saja sih."

Pemuda _shota_ itu mengerjap. "Lalu apa?" tanyanya sambil kembali mencomot kue di dalam kotak.

"Aku cuma mau memberitahu kalau aku sudah bertunangan."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tepat setelah itu Len tersedak kue. Melihat pemuda _blonde_ itu tersedak, Rin segera mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan memberikannya pada Len. Sang maniak pisang kembali bernafas lega begitu rasa tersedaknya mereda. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Rin dengan serius.

"Tunggu, bertunangan dengan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran sekaligus takut.

"Itu rahasia. Tapi aku yakin dia orang baik. Lagi pula orang tuaku juga setuju, dengan ini aku bisa bebas dan tidak akan dikurung lagi, Len."

Len terdiam untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tatapan menunjukkan rasa kecewa namun berusaha disembunyikan. Ia kemudian salah fokus pada jemari tangan Rin. Melihat ada cincin perak yang melingkar pada jari manis gadis itu. Cincin yang ia yakini dari sang tunangan. Pasti harganya mahal.

"Oh, iya, hari ini aku mau memilih gaun pengantin. Mau menemaniku?" tanya Rin antusias.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan bukan desainer baju pengantin," buru-buru Len menolak.

"Ikut saja, aku butuh kau untuk menilai gaun mana yang cocok nanti. Lagi pula kau laki-laki. Ayo! Nanti aku traktir pisang lagi."

Gadis yang kini mengenakan jepit rambut putihnya itu mulai menarik Len keluar dari rumah. Tentunya tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu sang tuan rumah. Sementara Len hanya pasrah dan bersyukur karena berhasil mengikutsertakan kue-kue pisangnya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah butik. Len kembali dipaksa untuk duduk di sebuah kursi sementara Rin memilih gaun pengantin. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu kembali mencomot kuenya dengan raut wajah agak kesal, sedikit bingung dengan alasan Rin.

Beberapa kali ia disuruh menilai gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Rin. Mulai dari gaun berwarna merah muda yang terlihat terlalu sederhana, pada gaun ini Len menjawab tidak bagus. Kemudian gaun berwarna putih dengan dada yang terlalu terbuka, membuat Len spontan menjawab sangat jelek.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih? Semua gaun yang kupakai kelihatan jelek dan tidak bagus menurutmu?!" Rin mulai kesal dengan Len yang tidak pernah memberikan tanggapan baik atas seleranya memilih gaun pengantin.

Len menatap Rin sejenak. Ia kemudian beralih pada beberapa gaun pengantin yang dipajang di sekitarnya. Ia pun menunjuk salah satu gaun yang menurutnya pas untuk Rin. "Coba yang itu."

"Awas saja kalau yang ini juga jelek. Aku akan memukulmu."

' _Siapa yang diajak, siapa yang marah. Hadeh..'_

Len kembali duduk di kursi. Menunggu gadis itu selesai mengenakan gaun pengantinnya yang kesepuluh. Benar-benar butuh waktu lama, wajar juga Rin marah dengannya yang terlalu sering mengatakan jelek pada gaun pengantin selera Rin.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara Rin terdengar. Len yang nyaris tertidur pun tersentak dan melihat ke depan. Refleks matanya membelalak dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Rin kini berdiri di depannya, mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Sedikit diselingi warna biru di beberapa bagian. Bagian dada tidak terekspos sama sekali, lalu gaun itu juga masih memiliki tali bahu berenda. Entah, Len sendiri juga tidak begitu paham soal bagian-bagian gaun pengantin.

"Jangan bilang yang ini juga jelek."

Len bersumpah ia melihat bidadari. Bibirnya mengukir senyum seraya menatap Rin. "Kau cantik sekali, Rin," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"K-kau.."

Gadis mana pun pasti merona malu mendengar penuturan Len. Apalagi dengan wajah tampannya yang meski sedikit _shota_ , namun Len masih masuk kategori tampan ke _shota-shota_ an. Kira-kira begitu.

"Oh, iya, sepatunya tidak mau kubawa," ujar Rin dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merah.

Len mengernyit heran. "Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya bagus kalau sepatunya satu pasang dengan gaunnya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mau kau yang membuatkanku sepatu pengantin."

"Rin, aku membuat sepatu kulit, bukan sepatu _high heels_. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi di perusahaan sepatu!" ujar Len agak terkejut dengan permintaan Rin.

"Aku tetap mempercayakan sepatuku padamu. Harus yang bagus, kalau tidak aku akan memukulmu."

Len semakin mengernyitkan dahi heran. Jujur, ia memang pernah membuat sepatu wanita, tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Lagi pula ia tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum pernikahan Rin berlangsung.

"Kalau begitu ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kita makan siang. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu tadi kan?"

Iris biru Len melihat Rin yang kembali memasuki ruang ganti. Sesaat ia melupakan urusan sepatu pengantin Rin. Kini ia terfokus pada sosok Rin yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Begitu cantik, begitu manis, namun yang akan menjadi mempelai pria di sana bukanlah ia.

Rin akan menikah, dengan lelaki lain yang lebih layak baginya. Lalu Len, ia tidak tahu harus apa.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Rin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Rin.

Len terdiam di kamarnya. Ia telah mengenakan setelan baju formal untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan. Namun, ia tak kunjung bergerak dari tepi tempat tidur. Dirinya masih terdiam di sana, melamunkan sesuatu.

Ia masih ingat tentang sepatu Rin. Gadis itu keras kepala tidak akan mengenakan sepatu buatan orang lain. Namun Len sudah tidak lagi bekerja sebagai pembuat sepatu. Dan lagi, ia sudah menganggur.

Len menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia pergi. Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidur, berlutut di lantai untuk mengambil sesuatu di kolong tempat tidur. Sebuah kotak sepatu. Dibukanya tutup kotak tersebut dan melihat isinya.

Sepasang sepatu kaca yang masih bersih dan mengilap. Persis seperti sepatu kaca Cinderella. Sangat indah dan pastinya diinginkan banyak wanita. Len kembali menutup kotak tersebut, lalu terdiam sekali lagi. Menimbang apakah ia harus membawa sepatu ini pada Rin atau tidak.

Lalu, apakah ia sanggup menyaksikan pernikahan gadis itu berlangsung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, sebaiknya nona gunakan sepatu yang ini saja. Pernikahan akan segera berlangsung."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menunggu Len. Dia sudah janji padaku."

Gadis yang kini bergaun pengantin itu terus-terus menolak untuk mengenakan sepatu. Ia bersikeras hanya akan menggunakan sepatu buatan Len. Dan ia tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di karpet merah sebelum Len datang.

Gadis itu yakin Len akan datang dan membawakan sepatunya. Ia yakin. Namun semakin ia meyakinkan diri, waktu semakin lama terkikis. Pernikahannya tidak bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi.

' _Len.. kau di mana?'_

Rin melihat beberapa pelayan yang mulai panik karena pernikahan akan segera dimulai. "Nona, tolong pakai sepatu ini saja. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," ujar salah satu pelayan padanya.

Rin terdiam, menatap sepatu _high heels_ berwarna merah yang disodorkan padanya. Benar-benar tidak serasi untuk gaun putih-birunya. Namun jika tidak cepat, ayahnya akan marah dan mungkin kebebasannya akan direnggut lagi. Rin menghela nafas panjang, mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk mengenakan sepatu tersebut. Kemudian kaki kirinya juga tidak ketinggalan. Namun sebelum kaki kirinya benar-benar terpasang sepatu merah tersebut, seseorang memanggil namanya dan mencegahnya.

"Rin!"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sosok pemuda _shota_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan membawa kotak sepatu yang terlihat usang. Rin tersenyum, ia yakin Len akan datang tepat waktu.

Gadis itu menyuruh para pelayan untuk menunggu di luar, ia ingin berdua saja dulu dengan Len. Pintu pun tertutup dan hanya menyisakan dua insan yang berbeda gender tersebut. Rin masih tersenyum, meski sedikit kesal atas keterlambatan Len yang berbahaya sekali.

"Maaf aku telat. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil membawakanmu sepatu kaca, Cinderella."

"Kau ini, telat saja terus."

Len terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadis cantik tersebut. Ia pun meminta Rin untuk duduk kursi. Perlahan ia berlutut di depan Rin, membuka kotak sepatunya dan memperlihatkan sepatu kaca yang begitu indah terawat. Rin sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ini sepatu terakhir yang kubuat sebelum keluar dari perusahaan sepatu. Dapat bahannya susah tahu, tapi aku puas karena sekarang dia punya pemilik."

Perlahan Len menyentuh kaki mungil Rin, memakaikan dengan lembut sepatu kaca tersebut. Benar-benar pas di kaki gadis itu, seperti di cerita Cinderella. Walau di kisahnya ini, ia bukanlah sang pangeran. Ia hanya sang pembuat sepatu kaca untuk pernikahan Cinderella.

"Rin, aku boleh minta sesuatu? Hanya sebentar."

Rin mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Bisakah kau tersenyum padaku sekarang? Hanya untukku, Rin."

Jika Len tidak bisa mendapatkan Rin, setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat senyuman Rin. Begitu bibir tipis merah muda itu membentuk setengah lingkaran, Len merasakan hatinya berdenyut. Rin begitu manis saat tersenyum, meski sekarang dan seterusnya senyum itu bukan lagi miliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk sepatunya, Len. Aku suka ini."

Len tersenyum balik. "Iya. Bahagialah, Cinderella."

Rin pun melangkah di atas karpet merah. Merangkul sang ayah dengan senyuman merekah. Perlahan menuju sosok pria tampan di ujung sana. Len tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menatap kotak sepatunya yang kini telah kosong. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Pernikahan itu bukan miliknya. Hati Rin juga bukan miliknya. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu lebih banyak soal Rin lebih dari siapa pun. Membiarkan Rin tersenyum pada orang lain, bahagia bersama orang lain, Len tidak akan marah. Asalkan gadis itu masih menjadi Cinderella-nya. Karena sepatu kaca yang diberikannya membuktikan ia adalah miliknnya.

' _Hah.. jadi cuma sampai sini ya.. Rin..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, saya Author baru di fandom ini. Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan alias OOC karakter, saya masih belum begitu mengenal watak Rin.**

 **Tentu bagi kalian penggemar Kagamine Len tidak mungkin tidak tahu soal cerita ini. Terinspirasi dari lagunya Len, tentang Cinderella. Tapi cerita ini saya parodikan sesuai pemikiran saya. Jadi pasti agak beda dengan lagu aslinya.**

 **Oke, segitu saja. Salam kenal semua~**


End file.
